Beneath Those Innocent Eyes
by demonsLOver
Summary: Reborn has noticed there was something off about Tsuna since the first time he saw him. His suspicion was right. Tsuna is not what he seems. And what are those glowing Red Eyes that Tsuna has? And of Tsuna mysterious past?


T6 -1

Title: **Beneath Those Innocent Eyes**

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, not any of it.**

Summary: **Reborn has noticed there was something off about Tsuna since the first time he saw him. His suspicion was right. Tsuna is not what he seems. And what are those glowing Red Eyes that Tsuna has?**

Plot: **A simple vacation to Italy has turned upside down. Reborn caught Tsuna red handed, giving classified information about Vongola to a family. When he takes Tsuna to be interrogated, all that he knows about Tsuna is a lie. Reborn and the others slowly find out what is really beneath those innocent eyes.**

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

**Announcement: **Yes readers this is a new story. You won't expect what happens, I expect shocks as this story is slowly revealed. I hope you enjoy it. I haven't decided on the pairings yet, I'll think about that later.

Do expect OOC and some other stuff. Yes I'm lazy doing this part.

Chapter 1 –**Traitor, Traitor**

* * *

"Reborn~ can we take a rest? My feet are killing me!" Tsuna whined. You couldn't blame him, Reborn wanted to give him a tour of Florence, _all of Florence, _in _one _day. Besides Reborn was resting on his shoulder or head the whole time, so it wasn't fair.

"Fine dame-Tsuna, Take me to coffee shop I need an espresso. At least they take credit card…" Reborn said.

Tsuna nodded and walked over to the coffee shop. "Oh and Tsuna you will order it in perfect Italian, a dark espresso, understood? Here's my credit card." Reborn said smiled when he saw Tsuna pale.

Leaving Reborn on a table outside and taking his credit card he waited in line. His Italian wasn't bad, it was actually pretty good; it came very natural to him. But he would sometimes screw up and get nervous that it would sound like shit.

"_Signore cosa to piacerebbee? _(Sir what would you like?)_"_ The cashier asked.

"_U-un espresso scuro per favore_. (A dark espresso please_.)" _Tsuna said, taking out the credit card and paying it for it.

Having the drink in his hand he walked back to the table and took a seat. He saw that Reborn was having a conversation on his cell phone and it looked serious. Tsuna blew at the coffee to cool it down and gave it Reborn.

The baby took his drink saying a small _'Grazie' _and continuing his conversation. Tsuna was starting to get 'bored' and pointed to a store down the street and looked at Reborn, asking permission to go see it. Reborn nodded and showed him a fist.

Most people would think that Reborn is threatening Tsuna but Tsuna understood what he meant. The fist meant 'Be careful and fight back if necessary.' Tsuna nodded and quickly made his way. Reborn eyes narrowed as he watched Tsuna walk away. He could never erase the feeling that something was terribly off with Tsuna.

"_Ehi, Reborn, ci sei ancora?_ (Hey, Reborn you still there?_)" _Someone said.

"Of course I am Imietsu, continue where we left off." Reborn replied in Japanese. It was safer not to reveal any information.

"Very well. I'll speak in Japanese too. There has been in breach in one of our Vongola files, it is classified information. We have no idea how, but we believe it was an inside job. There is no possible way that someone could have known or gotten that information unless they are a top unit from CEDEF Headquarters', me, Varia, The Vongola Guardians, or the Vongola-"

"Boss. I understand, but Nono wouldn't do such a thing."

"I know Reborn and Nono thinks…I can't believe he actually suspected such a thing…" Imietsu said, his voice showing disbelief.

"He suspects Tsuna might have done it."

"Yes! There is no way my cute son could do such a thing Reborn! Besides Tsuna and his guardians haven't even been told of this information."

Reborn took a drink, "Hmmm…True but you can't judge a book by its cover Imietsu. Tsuna and I will be back in 30 minutes…something doesn't feel right."

"Okay… See you here…" Imietsu said and hung up. Reborn quickly finished his drink, now to find dame-Tsuna.

* * *

**To Tsuna**

Tsuna walked as fast as he could without looking suspicious. He was running out of time. He knew that either his father or his grandpa Nono was talking to Reborn about the file that was stolen. Time was not on his side.

He deliberately passed the store and entered an alley. Now he began to run to the very end, stopping when he reached a dead end. He whistled like bird and saw that metal ladder was lowered from the metal baloney. He climbed faster than humanly possible and back flipped inside the window, landing on his feet.

He quickly took note that room he entered was dark as began to descend deeper. _"I fischi Uccello la sua melodia dolce al mattimo… (_The bird whistles its sweet tune in the morning…)" He stood still, his guard on high.

"_Fino a quando il sole comincia a calare. _(Until the sun begins to set.)_" _A man appeared. Tsuna released the breath he was holding and small smile bloomed on his face.

Tsuna said in Japanese, "I thought you weren't here. I would have gotten if you weren't Lucas."

Lucas sighed, "I actually thought you weren't going to make it. But I'm grateful you did."

Tsuna's eyes turned serious with a hint of red in them. "I got the file you wanted hopefully they will trade this for your little brother…"

His hand went to his back, Lucas stiffened, but Tsuna smiled. Tsuna removed the file that was attached to his back from under his shirt and held it out to Lucas. But then Tsuna noticed the Lucas was looking at him in horror and was becoming paler by the second.

Then Tsuna felt a sharp pinch in arm, it was like getting injected with a large needle.

He was caught.

Tsuna threw the file to Lucas, knocking him out of his stupor. Lucas looked at Tsuna with wide eyes. Tsuna smiled at him and mouthed 'Go.' Lucas could only take a step of disbelief back and clutched the file in hand and ran out the open door.

He knew what happened when people betrayed their _famiglia_ (family). As he continued to run, he could only hope that Vongola would be merciful to Tsuna. He couldn't bare to think that his friend died because of his failures. His last thought as he went inside the car waiting for him, '_Please survive Tsuna.'_

Tsuna waited until Lucas left to fall to his knees. Whatever what was used to tranquilize him was heavily strong. He turned his head around and saw two black beading eyes staring him from the rail of the balcony; they filled with anger, disbelief, and sadness.

Tsuna fell to his side, his vision began to blur. "Damn…" He muttered out. His throat started to feel dry and his body numb. He saw Reborn's shadow stretch from the sunlight, the shadow of the most feared hitman in the world.

"Why would _you _of all people do this Tsuna?" Reborn's icy words slashed out.

Reborn was taken a bit back from Tsuna's response. Tsuna didn't say a thing but he gave the biggest empty smile that anybody could see and most hollow eyes that looked robbed of its innocence.

Tsuna finally gave in after that, letting the sleep come over his mind.

* * *

**Still With Tsuna**

Tsuna felt as he drank a bit too much and was experiencing the worst hangover in history. He tried to clutch his forehead but found that his hands couldn't move. He tried moving his legs, they wouldn't move either.

"So you woke up already? That was fast Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna could barely recognize that voice. It was such cold and threatening tone, the only way he knew who it was by its pitch.

He raised his head, "Hi Reborn, why am I tied up?" Tsuna asked innocently. Maybe he won't have to expose who he really is. But he knew he was caught red handed.

"Tsuna…"

Tsuna turned his head and saw that it was his father and grandpa. His father said his name with sadness that it did hurt, but only the tip of a needle compared all the pain he endured in his life. These people knew nothing about him.

"That's a stupid question to ask Tsunayoshi. You know exactly why you are here. Now let me ask once please, why did you give them such vital information?" Reborn asked, no mood for games.

Tsuna closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled. "Reborn why so formal? What happened to the Student and Tutor relationship we had? Don't tell me you forgot all the moments and memories we had?" Tsuna was egging Reborn. He smiled mentally as he could hear Reborn grip his fist tighter.

"I'm telling you now Tsunayoshi, I am absolutely in no mood to be playing around. Trust me this interrogation will get messy if you don't answer my question. Why did you do it?" Reborn said as he lowered his Fedora, Leon slowly climbing to his hand.

Imietsu and Nono shared a look. But they wouldn't say a word. They already devised a plan and Reborn was best for the interrogation. Tsuna wouldn't fear his own father or cower against the man he thought as his grandpa. Reborn could instill fear in anyone.

Tsuna moved his neck clockwise to relax its muscles. Nono and Imietsu shared another look; they noticed that Tsuna didn't look scared at all, he looked completely calm.

Tsuna still had his eyes closed, but leaned his head back that he face the ceiling, "You call this an interrogation? Ha this is almost too funny. Trust me I've been through worse. I guess your reputation as the world's greatest hitman is losing its touch."

Reborn had Leon morph into a gun faster than a blink of an eye. Nobody trampled on his reputation without being lead to his mercy. "Why you little brat. And here I thought I didn't want to hurt you. I guess I have no choice to change this interrogation now."

"Selfish."

Reborn, Imietsu, and Nono looked at Tsuna, whose stilled looked at the ceiling.

"Selfish. Ignorant. There are so many words to describe you when all you have left is stepped on. Am I right Arcobaleno?" Tsuna said.

All were taken back at Tsuna's voice. It was different. It sounded like Tsuna but more darker, blank, and serious.

"It seems you didn't hear what I said…" Tsuna slowly lowered his head but stopped. "I have been through much worse than this."

Tsuna completely lowered his head, wide eyes stared at him. Tsuna's face was snarled with absolute anger, pain, and sorrow. Then a smile appeared on his face, but it disappeared to a blank face.

"Now don't give that 'What is wrong with him?' or 'What the hell?' kind of face. The person who you guys knew is complete bullshit. The real question here…" He paused and did a quick look in each of their eyes…

"…is 'Who am I?'"

* * *

**To Reborn **

'_Who am I?' _

Those words echoed in Reborn's head for the last two hours. After Tsuna said that question he put himself to sleep. He didn't know how but Tsuna did. Nono, Imietsu, and he were watching from another room. The camera watching as Tsuna slept and his every move.

"I still can't figure out what he means that he has been through worse." Imietsu said, thinking why Tsuna would say such a thing.

"So do I, Tsuna has been protected his whole life. There is no way that he could have been captured without me being notified." Nono said as he intertwined his fingers.

"Hmmm…." Both men turned to the source of the noise. Reborn was sitting on the control table, facing the monitor.

"What have you thought Reborn?" Nono asked.

"His eyes…are that of a killer. A good well trained one too." Reborn said quietly.

"What are you saying Reborn! Tsuna has never had any Underworld connections! There is no way he could have received any kind of training." Imietsu replied back. His son could never be killer. He wouldn't believe it.

Reborn sighed, "He said 'Who Am I?' He was leaving us clues during are talk. He knew how to get under my skin, he quickly analyzed his advantages which was having his father around to protect him from harm in other words me, turning tables to his side, and us not realizing that we fell to his trap that he thought of since we started this interrogation…" He trailed off but continued.

"He's a trained killer…an assassin."

* * *

**Back To Tsuna**

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

And they were gone! He really didn't want to use this self-sleep hypnotizing technique but it seemed he still needed rest and for his escape. He slowly moved his neck to the left and heard the camera move a bit. It seems they were tracking his every move. This was too easy; he almost couldn't stop himself from smiling.

He pretended to be asleep, shuffling a bit in the chair. While the cameras zoomed in on him he moved his wrist counter clock wise, then up and down, clockwise, and stopped. He kept his hand still then moved his wrist downward. He slowly moved his wrist upward, a needle hidden in his wrist slowly started to pierce through the skin and coming all the way out.

He could feel the warm liquid pool in his hand as he used his other hand to get the needle. Completely pulling it out, he reduced his shuffling and pretends that he went back to a deep sleep. With a quick movement he undid the thick cuffs that would surely bruise his wrists. But he gripped the cuffs in his hand. A simple movement of his free hand would ruin his escape.

Now he had to find a way to undo the locks from his legs. His acting skills would always come in handy.

He twisted his face with pain and began to plead but acted if he was still sleeping, "Please…please…I don't where he is…he's never home… It hurts…please no…"

Reborn noticed the immediate change; it looked like Tsuna was having a nightmare. He motioned the other two to look and turned on the audio.

"I don't where my father is…But please don't hurt him…" Tsuna's headed moved as if it were punched. He coughed a bit and started to breathe heavily.

Imietsu's hands gripped into a fist. Could his son have really been captured and tortured because of _him_?

"He's never home…Please stop it hurts! I don't where he is!" Tsuna began to cry. They noticed the Tsuna was struggling so hard to move his legs.

"Let go of me! I told you I don't know where he is…" Tsuna whispered out.

Imietsu couldn't take it anymore, "I think we should stop this now. I can't see him like this anymore."

Reborn shook his head, "We need to find out what happened to him-"

Noises started to beep in the control room. Imietsu looked to a certain monitor and knew this was not good.

"His vitals are dropping at this rate he'll go into cardiac arrest, whatever he is dreaming it's causing his body to act this way. I'm getting him out of there!" Imietsu said, no longer being able to witness his son suffer.

"Imietsu I think we should-"

"_AHHHHHHH! STOP! PLEASE!" _

Imietsu ran back into the interrogation room with Nono and Reborn right after him. He knocked the table over and clutched Tsuna against his own body. His own body shaking as he felt his son sob.

Tsuna finally let himself smile against his father's chest. His arms went to 'embrace' the man but when his hands found what they looking for, he pulled away from the hug. In each of his hands was a Glock he pulled out from his father's gun hollisters.

His father didn't even notice that his hands were free.

He quickly shot the locks of his legs and ran to the door but momentarily stopped and looked at his father's back.

"I wish you never had to find out…" Tsuna whispered and then continued his escape.

As Tsuna continued to run he knew he hurt his father more than anything. He knew because his father didn't come to run after him. But he quickly threw his thoughts away as he came to the middle of a narrow dark hall, blocked by Timoteo with Reborn on his shoulder.

Tsuna sighed, "You know if two moved, we can let this go. Like it never happened and move on with our lives…"

The sound of a click gave Tsuna his answer. Reborn was ready to pull the trigger.

"Why did you do it…Tsuna? If there anything that would have made you, want to, betray your own family?" Timoteo asked his voice full of disbelief, searching for an answer.

Tsuna's eyes softened, "I would never want to harm this family. I would die to protect it. But there are _circumstances…_that would cause me to become a traitor in your eyes." He trailed off but continued.

"So I'm sorry if it has to end like this…"

Before Timoteo had the chance to reply, Tsuna ran with incredible speed. Reborn seeing the weapon in Tsuna's hand starts to fire. Tsuna dodges the bullets and jumped over the two.

A brief moment of eye contact in the air, making it feel as if time slowed down. Tsuna eyes were a glowing red, starting from a ruby red fading to a lighter red as it reached the pupil. His Glocks were perfectly aimed at both Reborn and Timoteo. But he didn't pull the trigger.

Time sped up as he landed and ran to another door. He didn't take a look back and went forward. Not seeing the faces of shocks.

Tsuna ran down the next hall, the schematics of the whole Vongola mansion, upper stairs and underground drilled into his brain. He saw that there were no guards; he kept seeing the color of silence.

His synesthesia has never proved him wrong.

But then moving green appeared to two halls ahead. About six people. By the way Reborn and Nono acted it seems no one knows that he was a traitor.

_Traitor._

His hand went to gently rest on top of his heart as if he could _feel_ pain; he never wanted to hurt Vongola or anyone in that matter. But he was an assassin, and pain was part of the price. His hand then turned to a fist as he continued.

He did his best to blend in the shadows.

"_Ehi ci si ferma! _(Hey you stop!)"

Tsuna picked up on his speed…damn spacing out.

Tsuna gracefully dodged each opponent with such precision and speed that they baffled.

"_Fermarlo! (_Stop him!)"

Tsuna kept seeing more green figures appear. He looked around and saw that walls had a gray blur around the edges. There was a certain door that was a decoy, another which led to a dead end hallway. He ran to another hallway and finally finding the blue door and after opening it he looked up.

The reason for the shafts was because there was no oxygen or air that reached the underground portion of Vongola. So without the airshafts people underground would start to die from the lack of oxygen.

The air shaft, for once it was actually good being small.

All the guards rush through the door and stopped when they noticed that nobody was there, it was a dead end hallway. Tsuna could only smirk as he watched their confused faces, turned off his synesthesia. But now he had to get away exactly 30 minutes left until pick up.

As he quietly crawled through the air shaft, remembering to make a left turn, left again, right, left, right, left, climb up, and end up of main floor of the Vongola mansion.

He stopped as he heard shouts and orders from below. He could hear Nono's and Reborn's voice, he had to move fast. Now.

He moved his body through the turns until he met the vertical shaft. It was tight squeeze but he should be able to fit through it. But his intuitions told him something, a feeling to be careful.

Once again he used his synesthesia and his vision went red. It was like he would see orange in dying will mode, but instead he saw red when he used his synesthesia.

He could see the Reborn and Nono having a conversation with a guard. He started to read their lips.

'_Has everyone been evacuated from the basements?' _Tsuna read Nono's lips.

'_Yes sir. We are waiting for your orders.' _The guard mouthed.

'_Then turn off the power for the underground portions of the mansion.'_ Reborn said.

Tsuna eyes went wide as he could he could hear the light turn of one by one, no lights meant no power, no power meant no oxygen. No oxygen equals death.

Tsuna felt the air stop coming through the shaft. He put his hands and feet against each side of the narrow shaft and started to climb his way up.

He could tell he only had two minutes of air left, before his body would pass out and die. He already was starting to feel out of breath. He had been through this type problem but never in such a narrow space.

'_Damn Reborn figured out that I wouldn't use the doors to get out, he must have thought that I would go through the sewer pipes, and if the power turned off, the water would flood the huge pipe systems and it would drown me out. That or I would use the air shafts and have me starve of oxygen. _

'_He is really trying to kill me…' _Tsuna thought.

One minute of air left and he wasn't even near the first floor. But now he had to change his plans. He now had to go to roof of this upper four floored level mansion. But first and foremost he needed air.

The shafts and vents were hidden in the walls so Tsuna remained hidden. He could barely even take in breaths. His limbs were becoming extremely weak, but when he saw the air vent his hands went to push it open, but he had no strength.

"Come on…budge…" Tsuna muttered out. By some miracle, which Tsuna doesn't believe in, it opened and Tsuna breathe a gulp of fresh air. But quickly shut the vent when he heard who was at the main lobby of the mansion.

"You sure we'll find Tsuna this way Reborn? I don't want to kill him. I want find him." Nono said. Tsuna peeked through and saw that Reborn was still on Nono's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tsuna won't die. He an assassin, just like me Timoteo. He can't die easily. Besides he's too stubborn and won't go down without a fight." Reborn said.

"_Idioti… _(Idiots…)_" _Tsuna whispered but regretted it instantly. He forgot that Reborn was, no is, the greatest hitman in the world.

Tsuna barely had time to move his head two inches to the right before a bullet would have embedded itself in his head.

"_So che ci sono. Non si pu__ò __nascondere da me Sawada Tsunayoshi! (_I know you are there. You can't hide from Sawada Tsunayoshi!)_" _Reborn said, the barrel of his gun still having smoke.

Tsuna quickly scurried through the shafts. He never seriously went against Reborn during training. But this time he knew Reborn was not holding back. The first time in a long time, he actually felt fear. Reborn was too strong for even an assassin of his caliber to take on. It would just be suicide. The trail of bullets in the air shafts proved that.

Tsuna made his way through the shafts, until he saw the elevator shafts and its traveling cables and hoist ropes. Perfect.

Coming out of the shaft, he steadied himself against the rails of the elevator. The bullet that missed his right leg meant that Reborn was right behind him.

Having no time to climb the hoist ropes of the elevator, Tsuna began to climb to the elevator rails with speed. But then he heard the elevator moving and looked down. Reborn was on top on the elevator with his gun perfectly aimed and was coming up fast.

"Damn it! I didn't want to do this!" Tsuna said. But feeling that he had no choice, he against Reborn for god's sake!

He jumped to the upward and away from the rail and went to dying will mode. He didn't have his gloves on and because of that he was couldn't control his output of flames. But that didn't matter to him; he reached the roof entrance of the elevator.

As busted through the metal plate, he felt something warp around his ankle, making him crash on the roof. He coughed and wiped the dirt clouds that surrounded his face. He saw a green rope tightly coiled around his ankle and it was getting tighter.

The gray dirt cloud created a dark shadow of a man, but it was gently wisped away by the wind. Reborn retracted Leon and had him morph into a gun. Tsuna back flipped away and stood calmly.

But then sounds of wind against cutting blades filled the air, blowing away the clouds. Tsuna looked from the corner of his eye, his 30 minutes were up and he made it on time. His escape was here, the helicopter.

He heard a click and he closed his eyes and reopened them, facing Reborn.

"Let ask this one last time. Because the next time we meet, I will not hold back." Reborn demanded. Reborn saw Tsuna smile, it was a weak one but so happy. Why was he smiling in this terrible situation?

"I thought that you _were_ going all out when you kept shooting me but it seems you were holding back. I guess you were because I'm your student." Tsuna said happily as he looked at the full moon.

Reborn tipped his fedora downward, "I _was _but now I can't anymore Tsuna…"

"So I'm Tsuna again?"

Reborn gritted his teeth but he couldn't take it anymore. "I never have been more blind or fooled by anyone in my life expect by you Tsuna! Now tell me why you are doing this?"

"Would you believe me if I did this to help a friend save his brother? Or would you believe that I would betray this family? I would never want to hurt anybody but my past doesn't allow that." Tsuna said quietly enough that only Reborn could hear him.

"Is that why you didn't pull the trigger when you could have killed me and Nono?"

"I could never kill you two. I would kill myself than to ever put a scratch on any of you two or anyone. Why do you think I haven't fought back against you? All I have been doing is dodging. " Tsuna said as he began to turn around and walk to the helicopter.

Reborn aimed his gun, "Tsuna if you walk away, you will be a traitor. Then I will have no choice to bring you down."

"Then why aren't you doing it?..."

Reborn was a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

Tsuna turned around, a suffering sorrow evident on his face, "I had my back open, and I dropped my guard! You could have shot but you didn't!"

Reborn didn't even feel when his eyes slightly widened. Why hadn't he shot? Why couldn't he shoot Tsuna? Why did thinking of shooting Tsuna feel so…wrong?

"Goodbye Reborn…"

Reborn instantly raised his head and saw that Tsuna was holding to the rope ladder of the helicopter.

It was the same like time, the biggest empty smile that anybody could see and most hollow eyes that looked robbed of its innocence.

Tsuna began to mouth a couple of words.

Reborn lowered his fedora made his way to the elevator. Why would Tsuna tell him such a thing?

As he arrived on the first floor, he saw that people were running and all other chaos. But it was like the elevators doors unleashed hell. Reborn's aura was filled with malice intent. Everyone froze or fainted from such powerful aura as Reborn walked by.

Finally reaching a certain door, he walked in. He looked up to see Reborn and Imietsu waiting.

Imietsu not seeing Tsuna by Reborn immediately thought the worse. "Reborn…please tell you didn't kill Tsuna?"

Reborn shook his head, "I couldn't if I even wanted to."

Nono nodded his head, "I could understand why. I wouldn't be able to do it either. But now we have to find Tsuna…"

"He's going to Namimori…home."

Both men looked at Reborn, "How do you know that Reborn?" Imietsu asked.

Reborn lowered his fedora, "Tsuna told me…"

Why did Tsuna tell him such a thing?

* * *

Reborn and Imietsu arrive in Japan two days later. In same day of their arrival, they arrived to the Sawada residence.

Imietsu looked at the house, "Why do I feel that our lives are about to change the second we step in?"

"I feel it too… But it's now or never."

They approached the house and opened the door. They took off their shoes and heard no one until…

"Over here. In the living room…"

It was Tsuna's voice…

They walked in and saw not only Tsuna sitting on the couch but Nana as well.

"Hi Nana-chan~ me and Tsuna need to have a man talk so can we have the living room for a while?" Imietsu cheekily said.

She closed her eyes and the reopened them in Tsuna's direction. Tsuna relaxed his back against the couch, crossed his arms, and nodded.

She gently placed her hand on her head…and pulled off the short haired brown wig.

Imietsu was in shock and Reborn had Leon changed into a gun.

That is not Nana.

"As you both can see I'm not Nana I-"

Before she could finish Imietsu yelled, "WHERE IS SHE!"

The tense atmosphere disappeared the second Tsuna said…

"Mama died ten years ago…."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Wala it's done! Tell if its good or not! I need to know whether to continue or to disband it!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
